1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
In the present market, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has many fields of application, including communications, hand-held mobile devices, dash-mounted displays in vehicles, monitors, notebooks and personal computers. Hence, LCDs could totally replace CRT monitors in the predictable future.
In small LCDs of hand-held mobile devices, a backlight unit and an LCD panel are combined by a black shading tape having adhesive on both surfaces thereof. Furthermore, the light source of any small LCD is usually located on a side of the LCD. Therefore, the backlight unit needs a light diffuser or prism sheet on the top thereof to diffuse light uniformly to properly backlight the LCD.
However, the shading tape is located on the light diffuser or prism sheet. If the LCD needs to be reworked, the light diffuser or the prism sheet is damaged when the shading tape is taken off. Hence, a light diffuser or a prism sheet is wasted, and the product cost is thus increased.